To date, methods for calculating a display property of a display in which additive color mixture is not realized have been proposed. Patent Literature 1, describes a technique that relates to a display property calibration method for calibrating the display property of a color display device. Further, Patent Literature 2, describes a technique that relates to a measuring method for measuring the display property of a display. In addition, Patent Literature 3, describes a technique that relates to a system for creating a monitor profile. According to this technique, a monitor profile for carrying out a high-accuracy correction in accordance with the display property of individual monitors is created with ease.